


Drink Up

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019, Thirst Tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Lena runs a certain Supergirl Tweet account and Kara finds out about itSuperCorp-tober Day 27 Prompt: Smut





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! So I know the prompt was smut but my writing is rusty to say the least so I steered clear of it for the time being, coming up with this fun alternative instead. I rated it T to be safe but there's nothing that scandalous. I hope you like it!

“Hey Alex?” Kara called as she walked into the living room where her sister was currently eating ice cream from a tub.

“What’s up Kar?”

“What are thirst tweets?” She asked.

Alex choked on her ice cream, sputtering a bit. “Uh why do you need to know?”

“Tell me what it is first.” Kara bargained.

“Fine.” Alex spoke. “They’re basically tweets or texts that compliment someone but with no chill, usually they’re pretty overtly sex-“  
“Oh my god why would you let me read that?” Kara exclaimed as she threw her phone, nearly smacking Alex with it.

“What the hell kara!” Alex hollered.

“You said they would be complimentary.”

“What on earth are you talking about.” Alex asked, putting her own phone to the side.

“There’s this Twitter account that’s called Supergirl Thirst Tweets and I wanted to know what they were and you said they’d be nice! These are not nice Alex, these are, I don’t even know what they are!”

“You missed the part where I started to say they’d be overtly sexual.” Alex reminded as she grabbed Kara’s discarded phone and began to scroll. “See these aren’t that bad.”

“Aren’t that bad!?” Kara spoke horrified.

“Yeah, like I want to lick a milkshake of Supergirls abs, isn’t too graphic.” Alex spoke, offering the phone back to her.

“Who would write these things?” Kara asked indignantly as she threw her hands up in the air.

Alex laughed, leaning back on the couch. “From the looks of things, a lot of people. The Twitter account seems to be retweeting things others have posted but most of it seems to be theirs. They have like twenty thousand followers.”

“Is there any way to see who runs the account?” Kara asked.

Alex raised a brow at her but didn’t say anything. “No, it doesn’t have an account tagged to it so unless you can find a way to contact the person.”“I bet you Brainy could tell me who it is.” Kara spoke.

“What are you going to do if he does?” Alex questioned honestly, not sure what her sister was getting at.

Kara titled her head. “I don’t know yet, I’ll know when I find out who it is.” Kara decided.

“This seems like an inherently flawed idea.” Alex pointed out.  
“What ever Alex I need to go.” Kara said as she super sped into her Supergirl suit before flying off to the DEO.

As soon as she landed, she marched her way into the building. “Brainy!” She called, causing the man to turn around. “Do you have a minute?”

“Of course Supergirl, this a professional matter?” He asked.

“Personal,” She responded. “I need you to figure out who runs a Twitter account for me.”  
“Of course, is there any particular reason?”

“I’d just like to be able to get in touch with the person.” Kara explained, hoping Brainy wouldn’t ask too many questions. “Here is the Twitter handle.”  
Brainy took the note, looking it over. “Supergirl thirst-““Don’t read it out loud.” Kara hushed quickly. “Just can you keep this between us?”

Brainy raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. “Of course Supergirl.” He assured before getting to work. It wasn’t until 15 minutes later when even Brainy gave up. “When you find out whoever made this encryption, tell them to come work for us.” He spoke. “It appears that there is not the technology available to hack this.” He frowned.

“Then how was it created?” Kara queried.

“It must be some sort of proprietary software, something that’s not yet available to the public, or even government facilities.”

“Who would even have access to something like that?” Kara asked in shock.

“I suppose someone who made it.”

Kara sigh. “Thanks anyway Brainy, I have to go, I’m meeting Lena for lunch.” Kara spoke as she walked away, eventually flying off the balcony. She landed a few blocks from Lena’s apartment complex, changing into her street clothes before walking to the complex.

As Kara waited in the elevator up Lena’s floor, she scrolled through the Twitter account, furrowing her brows at the tweets.

“Choke me with your cape Supergirl”

“Supergirl could char me with her heat vision and I would say thank you”

“Please Supergirl, step on my neck and let me call you daddy.”

“You have my full and enthusiastic consent to break my goddamn back”

“Supergirl could choke me with her steal biceps and I’d say thanks daddy.”

She was so engrossed in the tweets she made the rest of the walk to Lena’s door on autopilot, glancing up when Lena opened the door. “Kara!” She greeted happily.

“Hi Lena.” Kara smiled, forgetting completely about the tweets and wrapping her arms around her friend. “How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you? You look like you have a lot on your mind.” Lena observed as she lead her friend inside.   
“I found out there’s a Supergirl Twitter account with a certain, aspect to it, and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“Oh?” Lena asked as she handed Kara a plate, the food she had gotten for them already on it. “What aspect would that be?”   
They sat down together at the table, Kara cutting her food. “I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of them but thirst tweets.” She spoke.

Lena inhaled sharply, coughing and sputtering a bit before clearing her throat, taking a sip of her sparkling water in an attempt to not choke any further.

“Oh my god Lena are you okay?” Kara asked worriedly, leaning forward slightly. “I’m fine.” Lena assured. “Uh those um, that account.” She mumbled. “I- I run it.”

Kara’s eyes snapped up to hers. “I’m sorry you what?” She asked shocked, an entirely different feeling taking over her body.

Lena failed to hide the blush that burned her cheeks, clearing her throat again. “It started before I knew Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one in the same.” She admitted. “Though finding out the woman I lust after and the woman I’m in love with were the same person did make things less complicated.” Lena wasn’t sure what made her feel so bold, knowing it could completely ruin her friendship with Kara, but it had been 4 years of this and she needed to get it out.

“You love me?” Kara asked in a breathless whisper.

Lena nodded. “Yeah.” She spoke back in confirmation.

Kara chewed her lips gently. “And the tweets, you actually think those things?”

Lena nodded, blush burning her cheeks even more. “Yes.” She responded, not seeing the point in beating around the bush.

Kara stood with a confidence she didn’t knew she had possessed, moving towards Lena’s bedroom.

Lena turned in her chair, watching her closely, raising an eyebrow at the blonde’s boldness.

“Are you going to join me?” Kara queried with a smirk, smiling widely when Lena stood from her chair, following Kara into the bedroom, unable to hold back a surprised laugh when Kara lifted her effortlessly, and walking a few steps before tossing her back onto the king sized bed in the centre of the room.


End file.
